The dark lords pet
by SnuggleswithSnape
Summary: The dark lord has won.Harry Potter is dead. All of the mudbloods and blood traitors are sentenced to death or to become slaves, Hermione is unlucky enough to be the personal slave of Voldemort himself.. is he as cold hearted as everyone thinks or does he have a soft spot for Miss Granger? Violence and cruelty in some parts..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is in my profile…**_

_**The dark lord has won.. Harry Potter is dead. All of the mudbloods and blood traitors are sentenced to death.. or to become slaves, Hermione is unlucky enough to be the personal slave of Voldemort himself.. is he as cold hearted as everyone thinks or does he have a soft spot for Miss Granger?**_

_**Warning there will be violence, there will be curses and voldemort will not turn into a really good fluffy person HOWEVER maybe he is not as evil as everyone thinks that he is.**_

_**Will be an eventual Hermione/Voldemort pairing… **_

_**I do not own Harry Potter but review anyway.**_

* * *

I sit in the dark and small cell as I wait for someone.. Anyone to come and seal my fate.  
We had no chance, it was a stupid plan really, we were outnumbered greatly and once Harry died, we had no chance; he was the only one that could have defeated him and now he is gone. Everyone that I know and love is dead or missing, personally I hope for death too as that would be so much easier than to be one of their slaves and if they killed me, no matter how painful it will be then at least I can be reunited with my loved ones, at least I will not lose my pride as well.

I won't pretend that I am not scared about all of this.. at least not to myself, in truth I am petrified, unbelievably so… but I have to push those feelings down and make believe that I do not have them, it is the only way I can hang on to the last shreds of my sanity.

Glancing around the drab basement, I hear the loud heavy footsteps echoing through the hallways and I assume coming for me as the majority of the cells were emptied earlier today.

Sure enough two large figures appear behind the iron gates, the larger one takes his wand and flicks it over the lock and sure enough the door rattles and then slides open with a loud bang.

"Follow me mudblood" he commands, but I stand there my feet rooted to the spot, the only thing I have left is my dignity I am not about the give it up to these men and follow them like a timid little mouse… if they want me to come then I will put up one hell of a fight.

The larger one walks into the cage. "I believe I just gave you a direct order bitch" he fumes as he walks over and I do my best not to flinch in fear, but it just sends a sick chill up my back, yet I remain where I am stood, glaring at him. If only I had my wand with me, I could think of a million ways to kill this sick bastard. He raises his hand and before I have time to react he brings it down across my face sending an unbelievable pain through my left cheek as my head snaps to the side away from him. "Maybe that will teach you some manners" he says as he grabs me by my hair, I try to resist as he pulls, but he is far too strong for me and I am forced out of my cell and into the damp stone corridors.

On the inside I want to cry, but I refuse to let so much as a whimper out as he practically rags the hair from my head. I run to keep up as I am led through the corridors and up the stairs, all too soon we are in front of a large set of doors which are quickly thrown open by the shorter man.

"Sorry we're late, had a little trouble with the girl, feisty one she is" he speaks to the courtroom as though I am not even present, which only serves to anger me.

There are many titters and comments that are passed through the room as the large man finally lets go of my hair and shoves me forwards towards the centre, a table of people encircling me.. watching me, judging me.. I can see the malicious grins on their faces and their longing for bloodlust and I know without a doubt that my blood will be spilt tonight.

A man who I recognize to be Greyback steps forwards and I am sure that the disgust is written clearly across my face as I look up at him. "Miss Granger do you know why you have been brought here?" he asks, his voice surprisingly formal, yet I still cannot help but roll my eyes at it, because it is polite sure.. but it is also fake.. unbelievably so.

"I'm sure you going to tell me" I mutter out, my voice thick and raspy from the lack of water that I have been getting.

"Well you are charged with killing two purebloods.. two men of a higher class than a lowly little mudblood like yourself" he replies ignoring my comments.

"I am worth twice of them.. I'd rather be a mudblood than a pathetic insecure.." he does not give me time to finish.

"How dare you speak of your masters in such a way" he growls out as he presses his wand against my throat, poking it dangerously close that for a moment I feel as though it is going to burst through my skin.

"You are not my master.. none of you are" I suck in before spitting directly at him, my phlegm hitting his face as I glare up at him defiantly.

"No man is going to want such an insolent little bitch"

"Who does she think that she is"

"I have never seen such disgusting acts in all my days" loud chatter echo's through the room, but my eyes are focused firmly on Greyback now, his eyes darkening as he glares at me.

I was as my saliva slowly drops down his face and along his cheek. "You'll pay that Avada…" Finally my wish will be fulfilled painlessly and quickly, I close my eyes as I accept my fate.

"Stop" a loud voice hisses a sudden sense of power flowing through the room.. where was the death I was so ready to greet..

My eyes snap open as I glance around the room to see who the new voice was.. everything fades out, my vision turning black as I fall to the ground.. no it couldn't be..

* * *

_**Review please :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is in my profile…**_

_**I wanted you to get a look into voldemorts mind.. I hope you like it **_

_**I do not own Harry potter**_

* * *

_**VPOV**_

I walk into my bedroom, shrugging the cloak off of my shoulders, today has been tiring to say the least.. not that I do not enjoy it, but I find myself longing for female companionship, someone to greet me when I walk through the door, someone to submit to my merest whim. I could have female company if I wished.. Bella would be here in a matter of seconds if I even looked her way, but somehow it is not the same.. I need somebody who is strong enough to be the dark lady, someone who strong and independent.. I need a certain fire at least in the public eye.. in the bedroom I will tame that.

But who all of my death eaters are married or they only want me for my power… I need a woman who will love me for all of the right reasons, a woman who will not care for money or power… somehow I do not think I will find that quality in a pureblood, not that it bothers me, yes I think bloodlines should be kept pure but it is more about the power.. and I knew the most influenceal are the purebloods.. I needed to give them a reason to follow me so I gave them one, they forgot so easily that I am just a half blood myself, it's not about what you are it's about how you act, how you carry yourself.

I look around the room, but find nothing of interest, perhaps I shall go watch the court proceedings, I believe Miss Granger is on trial.. wonderful witch, the girl has always fascinated me, so uncommonly talented for a mudblood. Silently I walk through the halls and into our makeshift courtroom, I stay in the shadows and watch as Greyback taunts her, I am half expecting the girl to burst into tears, but it seems as though she has some backbone.. because she fights back and then proceeds to spit in his face. Just like that I know she is the one for me.. the companion that I have been searching for.

Clearly though she has upset a great amount of my followers with her actions. Greyback presses his wand against her neck "Avada…."

And that is when I step forwards in too the light, feeling a sudden overwhelming urge to protect this girl "Stop" I command feeling the need to protect the girl from harm.

Granted he does as he is told, of course he does.. he doesn't have any other choice, I am his master. "Yes my lord" he murmurs as my eyes lock onto a pair of chocolate brown eyes.. and my cold heart beats a little… she could be my saviour and then she slumps to the ground, my first instinct is to run over and check that she is okay, but I know I cannot do that.

"Someone take her up to the guest room, lay her on the bed there, no harm must come to the girl, Aztop check her injuries and heal what needs to be healed" I say impassively, watching as Aztop and another man carry the passed out girl out of the room and out of my sight.

For some strange reason I find that I have an attraction to that girl, a pull of some sort. "My lord why did I have to stop the damn bitch was being disrespectful towards me.. and towards everyone else" and while I will admit that she was, it is not the point.

"I do not like to be questioned" I say as I whip my wand out and press it against the snivelling cowards throat; ironic that the big bad wolf turns into a pathetic mess around me and I crave that, the feeling of power in the air… of being feared by everyone, of being respected. "Don't you agree that my judgement is more important than yours?" I question idly as I jam my wand into him harder, right against his air waves, not missing the way that he gasps, yet he does not dare to move back away from me.

"Yes master of course" by this point I know that all eyes are on us so I decide that I will be merciful and grant him his life.

"Good keep that in mind, next time you will not be so lucky" I pull back and slap my hand across his face, the back of my hand stinging from the harshness of the blow and yet I show no emotion towards him.

His Jaw opens and then clentches "sorry my lord" he says as he bows his head towards me, but I am done with him at least for today.

"The girl… Hermione" I walk to the centre of the room as I speak, turning around slowly to gaze at the spectators, not missing the mild looks of shock.. probably because I addressed her by her name, perhaps I should have called her 'girl' or 'mudblood' maybe I am going soft in my old age. How can I not know her name though, I have had run in's with miss Granger ever since she was a young girl and now she is all woman. "She is not to be harmed" I speak very slowly to make sure they can all understand me.

"But she is just a mudblood" someone exclaims, I whirl around the room, looking for the source of the voice, but luckily for them I do not find it and I decide not to push it.

"You are not to even speak to her as after due consideration I have decided that she is to be my slave" there are gasps and out cry's from all around the room, clearly no one is happy.

"SILENCE" I yell loudly as I am not used to such complete and utter rudeness at least not while I am speaking.

"She is the only one who I feel is worthy enough to be my slave.. I will just have to break her first" at this I give an evil chuckle and notice that quite a few people join in.. particularly the males.

"You are all dismissed a new shipment of blood tratiors will arrive tomorrow, they were found hiding underground. I will need you all in here at promptly eight am to make sure they are disposed of properly" I laugh, causing everyone to cheer obviously looking forward to the prospect.

Now I must go tend to my property.

I wait until my loyal followers have all left before sweeping from the room and upstairs, I arrive at the guest room just as Aztop is exiting.

I look at him, I don't even have to ask "she is fine.. she must have fainted and she did hit the back of her head, so she will be very sore when she awakens, so I gave her a potion she should sleep for tonight." He says, but he doesn't hang around as soon as he has told me he scurries away.

Opening the door.. I walk inside and stare down at my slave.. so beautiful and so innocent and all mine, perhaps I have found my companion after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hannah Snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is in my profile…**_

_**I do not own Harry potter**_

* * *

_**HPOV**_

I awake my head throbbing and a strange feeling.. I feel almost comfortable and it seems as though I am laying on a bed, but that cannot be right, I haven't slept on something so decent for over one year!

No It must be a trick of some sort, especially considering where I am, why would the death eaters or more importantly voldemort put me in a bed? Surely they do not care much for my comfort.

My hands reach out feeling the mattress beneath my fingers and sure enough my thoughts are confirmed.. I am in a bed. "It's not a trick, I want you to be comfortable here" my eyes snap open and up towards a woman.. not a woman that I know, but obviously she is a deatheater. Immediately I sit up, scrambling backwards.

"Fear not mudb.. girl I will not hurt you" I do not miss her near slip of the tongue, she almost called me a mudblood and while I'm glad that she didn't.. I cannot help but wonder why not, surely she does not care about my feelings… in a way it scares me more as my brain works overtime and I try to figure out what is going on.

"Then what am I doing here?" I ask, my eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"You are a very lucky young lady it seems, the dark lord himself has chosen you to be his slave" she says and I do not miss the bitterness in her voice, my mouth drops open in horror, no that can't be true, not him.. anyone but him.

"But I don't want to be his slave" I spit out as I throw the covers back, I need to get out of here as far away as possible, standing up a sudden wave of dizziness overtaking me as I sway slightly on my feet before falling back onto the bed with a loud 'thud' I groan in annoyance and fear but I do not try to get up again… what is the point really.

"It's an honour to serve him, do you know how many people would kill to be in your place?" I can only imagine, but the thought of even being in the same room as him made me sick to my stomach. "And do not try to get up again.. I have been instructed to give you this" she hands me a vial, which I stare at suspiciously "it's a sleeping potion."

I stare at it suspiciously wondering if it was a sleeping potion, but if they were trying to kill me they would have done it a long time ago, so snatching the vial I down the foul liquid quickly.

VPOV

"She has awoken my lord, I have given her the potion" I don't even bother looking up, why should I?

Raising my wand, I flick it in her general direction "crucio" I scream out, ignoring the loud thud on the floor and the screams afterwards, I keep my wand steady as I finish writing.

Finally I glance up watching as Daphne rolls around on the floor, screaming loudly, not that I care the bitch is getting what she deserved, I walk towards her withering body "did you inform her of the situation?" I ask her.

"Yes my lord, she wasn't well receiving of the news" Daphne stammers out through gritted teeth as I continue to torture her.

"Then I shall go to her" I decide "next time you will knock Daphne" I say, finally releasing her of the curse watching as her body sags in relief.. when will these idiots learn?

I stride down the corridor towards the east wing, finally coming to a stop outside of her bedroom. I briefly think about knocking, but why should I? I am The dark lord after all and I own this damn house.. no I will just walk in and if she doesn't like it, well.. that isn't my problem, Hermione is soon going to realise that her needs and priorities will come second to my own.

I throw open the door and look around, seeing her still fast asleep on the bed, she looks so beautiful and so perfect.. I shake my head in disgust to pull myself out of it, I don't think like that.. I cannot think like that, she is just a girl, a whore, someone to give me pleasure and take my frustration out on.. she will love me, but I cannot return the favour.

I walk towards the bed for I know it will only be a matter of minutes before she awakens. Pulling up the old wooden chair, I sit down next to her bed, stretching my tall frame out as I watch her.. for a muggleborn she certainly has the looks.. a tight young body, pale flawless skin, hair that is uncontrollable, soft full pouty lips that are just begging me to ki… Merlin I am becoming a complete sap, I need to get over this, I am Lord Voldemort after all.

I see her eyes begin to flicker slowly as I look at her curiously, however my facial expression remains blank, I cannot help but wonder how she will react to me.

_I hope that she is scared of me.. at least a little, it will make it easier to gain her obedience, yet I also hope to see a little fight in the girl. I have grown tired of the boring compliant floozy's that have been warming my bed recently._

"_Hermione" her big brown eyes snap up to mine and she screams.. loudly, I barely manage to bring my hands up to my ears and cover them._

"_This cannot be happening, what in merlin's name am I doing here?" she demands, springing up from the bed I notice her wincing in pain, still it doesn't seem to deter her as her eyes scan the room, probably looking for a weapon or an escape of some sort, they are all so predictable, those on the light side… ha light side those idiots were just as screwed as we are._

_I sit back allowing her to search, she will soon find that there is no escape I will let her come to her own conclusion. She searches frantically, her hand on the door jutting it as if I would be stupid enough to leave it unlocked, my eyes remain on her the entire time, I may allow her to try and escape but I will not allow her to try and hurt or attack me, though she really is beautiful, feisty and determined too just how I like them, I will soon break that spirit, it is part of the fun._

"_Let me out of here now, I DEMAND that you let me out of here" the little bitch actually has the nerve to look me in the eye as she says it, though I do not miss the tell tale signs, her hand is trembling as she glares ferociously at me. _

_She picks up the candle holder of the side and immediately I know what she is planning to do, I reach into my cloak to grab my wand, but it is too late, she hurls it towards me, I jump from my seat and step to the side, narrowly avoiding it as it rushes past my head and slams against the wall._

_That is it, the final straw, I have allowed her to get away with so much tonight, but I will have no more of the ridiculous behaviour "SIT DOWN NOW GIRL" I roar as I point towards the bed, she actually looks shocked by my outburst and immediately backs away from me, but I do not care she has brought this punishment on herself._

"_No" she snaps defiantly and if I was not so infuriated I may have admired her bold spirit but it only serves to make me want to hurt it her way._

"_Have it your way then, I guess I will just have to make you."_

"_You cannot make me" she says though her voice is unsure and quiet, clearly she knows that I am capable of torturing her if I so desire._

"_That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard" I laugh it off as I reach inside my pocket this time succeeding in pulling it out, I point it at her, noticing the way she gulps, she's scared, but my brave little Gryffindor is trying not to show it._

_I wave my wand, muttering the words silently so that I do not give any indication of what will happen, ropes shoot from the tip of my wand, wrapping themselves around the mudblood's wrist, tighter and tighter as she struggles to get away, once they have secured her flailing arms in place, I repeat the process with her feet. Good now she is all tied up, literally._

"_You fucking…"_

_I do not give her time to finish, as I stalk towards her raising one hand as I slap her across the face hard, my palm stinging as a bright red mark immediately appears on the side of her cheek. "Never disrespect me in such a way" I hiss at her "I am your master."_

_I feel something warm and wet land on my cheek as I blink in shock, realizing what she must have done, the wench spat in my face. "I don't have a master."_

"_I see we will have to do this the hard way" I say as I reach up wrapping one hand in her thick mass of bushy hair, yanking it hard causing her to cry out as I drag her by her hair to the bed._

* * *

_**I left it there so I could get some opinions, **_

_**First of all… VPOV or HPOV in the next chapter**_

_**Second of all… what I am planning will probably be quite disturbing to some of you… so just a warning now there will be a major punishment/torture scene in the next chapter… but question do you prefer magical pain such as a 'crucio' or voldemort actually doing it himself. I know that's a sick question to ask… but…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Facebook: Hannah snuggleswithsnape**_

_**Or the link is on my profile.**_

_**I've decided to go back to Hermione's point of view for this chapter, before everyone told me they wanted vpov lol! And I'm finding voldemort easier to write.**_

_**There will be scenes of torture/punishment at the beginning, but not graphic or descriptive, if you don't like just skip over it… although there's not much more to this chapter, so I'd just skip this chapter.**_

* * *

HPOV

I scream as I suddenly feel his hand in my hair, forcing me along, I quickly bite down on my lip to stifle my cries not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt. I have to do an awkward wobble to keep up with him, as my legs are still bound, he pushes me back onto the bed, finally letting go of my hair, for which I am grateful, any longer and I think he would have pulled it from my scalp.

I gaze up at him, though I will never admit this outloud, I am scared and he is a very intimidating man, I look away from him quickly, wondering why I had to have a temper tantrum, he was being nice, I should have took advantage of that, not made him want to hurt me, I can be so stupid.

"Don't look away from me" I feel his cold fingers slither under my chin, grasping it harshly as he forces my head to the side, I look up at him wincing slightly, it does not hurt…. yet, but he is applying just the right amount of pressure for it to become uncomfortable and I know how easily it could turn ugly. I gulp in fear as I gaze up at him eyes, locking for the first time.

"I understand that you are scared." He says in an almost understanding and caring tone "but your behaviour tonight was simply inexcusable and you will be punished."

He pinches my nose tightly with his free hand, I cannot breathe any longer. I gasp out loud, my mouth opening wide as I gulp in air, he smirks, his snake like eyes dancing with glee as he leans down and before I can react a large dollop of spit dribbles from his lips in to my own unsuspecting mouth. I stare at him in horror as his dribble enters my mouth it is thick and slimy and makes me gag loudly, how dare he do that as though I am worthless, my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, I feel so degraded and humiliated. His hand switches from my nose to cover my mouth, so that I cannot spit it out, I have no choice, I swallow it down feeling it slide down my throat making me sick to the stomach.

"You will never spit at me again" he says firmly, his voice like acid as he stares at me in an uncaring fashion.. not that I expect him to care of course.

I feel hot tears well up in my eyes as I do my best not to cry, I don't want to cry, I don't want to show him any weakness at all. "Say it.." he commands as he pulls his hand from my mouth and trails it downwards wrapping it around my warm neck.

"I will ne..never spit at you again" my voice is trembling as I stare up at him, I want to be sick, I feel sick, I feel used and violated and for some reason I am sure that this is only just the beginning. While I am disgusted at the fact I cannot hide my nervousness, he seems overjoyed with it, I am almost certain he is getting off on this.. no that is too disgusting a thought to bear.

"Master.."

My eyes widen, now that is where I draw the line, there is no way I am calling him master.

I purse my lips though secretly I am fearful of what is to come my face shows nothing but defiance.

He lets out a heavy sigh, cold air rushing over my face and I am surprised to smell mint, I had expected his teeth to be rank and unclean, they certainly look it, but now is not the time to ponder such trivial thoughts. "Very well, I see you want to do this the hard way" with that his hand tightens its grasp around my throat as he pushes me down on the bed harder, I suddenly feel the ropes unravelling slightly slithering up the bed and attaching them to the posts so that I am laying spread eagle.

He rises up from his crouched position, my hands suddenly free, though I can still feel the imprints of his cold callous hands on my neck.

And then he does something shocking, he turns his back to me and walks from the room, leaving me to contemplate my fate. I struggle against the rope for what seems like an eternity as I try to get free, unfortunately from the way they constrict around my wrist and ankles I am sure I have only succeeded in making them tighter.

Finally I give up trying to get free, I must instead think of a plan to escape in the long run, yes that will put me off thinking about what will happen when he returns.

VPOV

I have to say I admire her bravery, although I find it stupid and annoying and it will only serve to cause her greater pain and distress I admire it, there is not many who would do even half of what she does. I shut the door behind me, applying as many wards I can think off, I do not trust any of the people around here not to cause harm to my property. She can stew for a while, think about what I have planned for her when I return and I will be returning in a couple of hours.. yes a couple of hours should do the trick nicely.

I begin to shift through papers on my desk, a stack is dedicated to the dead such as Alistair moody, Robert Dunwhich and Molly Weasley and of course my favourite Harry Potter. A second is dedicated to those enslaved, Hermione Granger to me, Luna lovegood to Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom to Severus Snape, yes, I chuckle softly, I hear Severus has been having a lot of fun with that boy. And the final and probably most troublesome is those that are missing, Albus Dumbledore is the most worrying his body was never found, I wouldn't put it past that crack pot old fool to try something, but when he does I will be ready.

Tossing the papers to the side, I lean back and sip on my drink, swallowing deeply the warm liquid burning my throat. I glance up at the clock on the wall, five to five, it has only been an hour and a half, but I cannot wait any longer, I will go and deal with my disobedient slave now.

Standing I walk back to Hermione's room, removing the wards, I will have to remember to set up some permanent ones. Entering I see her laying on the bed, her body weak and limp, obviously having given up all hope of trying to escape, good she is learning.

Her eyes widen as she sees me and immediately she becomes active again. "What are you going to do?" she demands, it is a perfectly reasonable question but I do not answer to her demands.

"Ask nicely and I may just tell you" I reply simply my hand reaching into my robe for my enchanted knife, twice as painful and the marks are permanent.

She just glares at me "have it your way then" I say simply as I stride towards the bed, my robes billowing around me as I take a seat on the soft mattress beside her feet. My hands move up to the soft white t shirt I had her changed into and pull it upwards revealing her soft pale flesh to my eyes, feeling a stirring in my loins, a flash of desire, I will have her someday, whether she wants it or not.

I run my hands over her smooth belly feeling her tremble underneath my touch. "Be quiet" I hiss out at her as she lets out a soft whimper, I have had enough of these stupid games she keeps playing with me.

Grabbing the knife I hold it up, showing it to her, seeing the sunken expression on her face before it twists in panic, Hermione squirms to the left and the right, trying to get away, but it doesn't work, of course it doesn't work, she can move less than an inch.

"Please no, please" she finally breaks down and begins to beg, her pleas like music to my ears, my dick becoming stiff in my trousers, while it is not needed for someone like me to get off on other people's pain it sure helps.

"Shhh slave, I believe your familiar with this knife" I know Bella threatened to use it on her when she first captured the trio, she never got around to it, so I feel as though it is my duty to fulfil that promise.

"No but i.." I decide that I will not tolerate her disobedience.

"Silencio" I say with a flick of my wand, she is still talking, but now no words escape her pretty lips.

With that I set about my task of carving into her sweet skin. The knife ripping her tender flesh as red blood drips from the first letter down her pale skin. I feel her buck upwards and I know she must be in undeniable pain, I do not look up at her, I want each letter to be carved with precision.

Finally finishing my task, I sit back admiring the 'property of TMR' staring back at me. I quickly cast some cleansing charms, the blood disappearing from her stomach just above her hip. I glance up at her face, and my dead heart breaks as I see her red and puffy eyes and cheeks, the heartbroken look in her eyes as she stares at me with such horror and fear.

"I will be back with dinner shortly" I say as I undo the ropes before I stand up turning and abruptly leaving the room, I apply the wards sighing at this sudden new emotion, I am no good with matters of comforting, not that she deserves comforting.

I feel something warm and wet dripping down my cheek, something that I thought I was incapable of, my hand moves up to my cheek wiping the tear away.

I rush in to me study, I must distance myself from this girl, it is the only way, perhaps she should not be my slave, but then why should I desire myself the pleasure.

* * *

_**Okay so this story will have scenes of violence and possible rape just warning you now.**_

_**Next chapter vpov or Hpov**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape_**

**_Or the link is on my profile_**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy and then sick, I guess life just gets in the way sometimes._**

**_Because I enjoy writing both Hpov and Vpov if you let me know who's you want for the next chapter in a review I will do that =)_**

* * *

**_HPOV_**

And then he just leaves me there as the tears slowly drip down my face, my entire body feeling as though it is on fire, but more in particular my stomach, I have no idea what he wrote, but I know that it won't be good, and as intrigued as I am, I do not think I can get up or even lean up. I close my eyes as I try to wish it all away, how had I been stupid enough to allow myself to be caught? Why had Voldemort chosen me above everyone else? Why not someone prettier? Why a muggleborn? He could have any witch he wanted, why force someone? Maybe he gets off on that kind of thing, I would not put it past someone like him.

It is only then that I realise he has undone the ropes that bind my to the bed, slowly and cautiously I pull my arms down, reaching for the covers and pulling them up over my sore body, I snuggle into them, closing my eyes but as I do the flashbacks begin as to what I have just suffered so I quickly snap them open again.

I lay there for what seems like hours before the curiousity gets the better of me, I turn to lay on my back, resting my hands on the bed beside me, pushing myself upwards, the light is dim, but as I glance down I can see it very clearly.

**_Property of TMR_**

My eyes widen, as I reach down my fingertips brushing lightly against the slightly wet skin, he marked me. Marked me as if I was goddamn cattle.

Tears begin anew in my eyes, I know what that knife is, I have seen that knife, hell I have been threatened with it on multiple occasions and I know a curse when I see one and I am almost positive that this is permanent. I am branded by voldemort for the rest of my life.. however short or long that may be, for all I know he could be planning to kill me, maybe it would be more merciful that way. I sob quietly, knowing that even if I do escape I am going to have this reminder for the rest of my life.

I lay down and curl myself up into the foetal position, hugging my knees close to my chest, my stomach stretching and burning painfully my hands sticky with the little bit of blood that had leaked out after the cleansing charms were applied.

I snuffle loudly knowing that I need to find a way to escape from this hell, I need to get out of here. My eyes begin to flutter closed as the tiredness begins to overwhelm me. Tomorrow I will begin my escape plan, for now I will just give in and go to sleep.

**_We make our way through the crowded hallways, just Ron and me._**

**_"Where do you think Harry could have gotten to?" Ron asks me casually, obviously he does not understand the severity of our situation._**

**_"I don't know Ronald" I whisper back, the uneasiness in the pit of my stomach, making me worry even more, something is wrong.. terribly wrong._**

**_Students run towards us in the opposite direction "he's gone" "we're doomed" I capture little bits of their conversation and my heart hits the floor, please god, merlin, whoever is up there do not let them be talking about Harry._**

**_Grabbing Ron's hand I begin to run forwards, dragging him along with me. We enter into the great hall, where I stop dead in my tracks, the room is swarming with deatheaters all laughing manically at something and that's when I see it. _**

**_Harry's cold lifeless body lying on the floor, covered in sweat and mud and blood. What have they done to him. The breath is taken from me, the temperature in the hall dropping to a freezing level _**

**_as I struggle to come to terms with what I am saying, our saviour cannot be dead, Dumbledore said it himself, Harry is.. was our only hope._**

**_An ear splitting screams resounds around the room and then I realise that the scream came from me._**

VPOV

I walk into Hermione's room and see her laying on the bed, she is pale and a sheen of sweat covers her skin, I push away all feelings, having decided that I will not allow myself to become attached to her.. to a mudblood, she is my slave and nothing more.

I set the tray down on the bedside table, and turn to look at her, sitting down in the smooth leather chair beside her bed, she is hurting that much is clear, but I feel no guilt as she got everything that was coming to her and in truth if anyone else had spoken to me or acted in the way that she had they would have gotten so much more that a slap and a cutting, but for some reason I let her off easy.

I sigh softly as I reach out catching the sheets in my hand and whipping them off quickly, I note her shiver but other than that she does not stir in the slightest. My hand moves up to her shoulder, feeling her soft skin underneath my hand, my mind whirling as I try to push back the thoughts.. wicked thoughts out of my mind, I do not wish to take her when she is unconscious, I push Hermione onto her back, hearing her sigh, her pouty pink lips opening slightly as if she is tempting me to lean down and kiss her and I almost give in to that desire.

I grasp her hands and pull them away from her chest, revealing her soft full orbs to my view, topped with small pink nipples, that are just begging me to suck on, this time I cannot resist and I lean down slowly, I part my lips, my tongue sliding out and curling around her pink bud and swirling it around, feeling it harden underneath my cool tongue, she just takes so beautiful, like heaven.

Reluctantly I pull back, despite the fact that there is a clear bulge in my underwear, my hard penis begging to be realised from its confinements and to be put into some warm wet and tight I am deciding to save it for another day and another time when we can both appreciate it.. well she doesn't have to be awake she just has to be conscious.. besides I like it when they fight.

I lean back in the chair, my eyes dropping from her breasts downwards over her pale supple flesh, her stomach is flat and unmarked, apart from where I have cut her, a sign to the world and to her just who she belongs to, my lust begins anew as I look at it, the red outline contrasting harshly with her creamy skin.

Her legs are still pressed together tightly, but those in themselves are a work of art, slim and toned and completely unmarked, Hermione is a masterpiece. I do not open her legs, I will reserve that for next time, give myself something to look forward too.

I lean down and press my lips against the marking, kissing it softly, before pulling the sheets up over her body… already missing the sight of her naked body, but it does give me time to focus on her face, her eyes are red and puffy from where she has been crying,… I have obviously caused her a lot of pain, something that I am not sure whether to be proud of or to feel sorry for, but underneath there are clear black lines, she is not getting enough sleep and she has clearly not eating enough, I will fix that though.

I lean back on the chair and just watch her.. watch as her stance is changing, she is becoming restful… "Harry.." she utters and my blood boils at the very mention of the useless prick, one of Dumbledores puppets, why would she be saying his name.

Resting my hand against her arm, I delve into her mind.

She and the red headed boy are standing backed up against the wall, hundreds of my loyal followers stood pointing there wands that way.. oh god she is having a nightmare, I don't know whether I want to watch this or not..

I watch myself looking on at my followers, as Hermione screams.

"Shut your mouth mudblood" Bella hisses, her hair frizzing around her, her eyes wide making her look crazier than ever, it is one of the times when I really realize how dangerous she is, usually she is a simpering mess around me.

"Please, no he can't be dead, he just can't be" Hermione utters over and over again.

"He's dead, the dark lord has won, Harry potters dead" Bellatrix almost sings as she does this mad hopping around, a sort of dance I suppose. "And soon you will join him." She raises her wand and I see the look on my face.

"Wait" dream me yells.

With that I pull away, not wanting to see anymore.

How can I ever expect her to accept me when she is having dreams like this. I don't say a word instead I simply stand up and storm from the room and towards Severus' chambers, I will have him prepare me some sleepless draught and maybe some other potions too. Besides I want to see how the he is adjusting to life with the big boy, never saw the appeal myself, but whatever tickles his fancy.

I glance up at my clock on the wall, noting the time, almost nine pm, Hermione has been alone for hours now, I briefly debate on whether to return, but perhaps some time alone will do her good, perhaps it will make her appreciate just how good she could have it, I may be harsh and I may be hard on her, but if she lets me then I will also take good care of her, she is much safer with me than out there in the cruel world.

"Rhonco" I call out.

There is a pop, as my trusted house elf appears "yes Master? What can Rhonco get master."

"Go tend to miss Granger, take her some food and slip this into her drink" I hand him a vial of the dreamless draught. "Make sure she drinks and eats it all and tend to whatever she needs" I say dismissively. I think about giving her some pain relief, but I do not think she deserves it, maybe after she has proved herself to me she will get some.

"Yes master" he says before popping out again.

Yes I could give her a good life.

HPOV

I sit in my room, absentmindedly staring at the walls… those dreams were intense and quite frankly they are something I would rather forget.

I look at the door, but I do not get up to try it, my body is sore and aching and on top of that I know the door will be locked, so what's the point until I have another way.

There is a loud pop and a house elf appears in front of me a small nervous creature.

"Rhonco has brought food for you miss" he says as he offers up the tempting tray of chicken and roat potatoes, the smell overwhelming my senses and making my stomach growl, but I cannot eat, I never could in situations where I am nervous or distressed.

"Nice to meet you" I say with a weak smile as I pull the covers up to protect my modesty. Poor creature to be confined to this life, I should have known that he would have house elf's.

"Is there anything I can get you miss?" Rhonco asks.

I shake my head "No Rhonco you do not serve me tell your… master" I spit the last word out "that I refuse to be a part of degrading house elf's and if he wants me to eat bring me the god damn food himself" I snap out as I press the tray into Rhonco's arms…

"But Rhonco.."

"I said go.." I cut him off.

**_Let me know what you think =)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Facebook: Link on profile.**_

_**Okay just to make one thing clear it will be a happily ever after, it may be twisted or unconventional, but I'm a sucker for them, it will be a long bumpy ride getting there and once again I must warn you all that there will be some horrible scenes in here, possible rape (I'm still undecided) Pain, slight torture.. don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted… suggestions are welcome..**_

_**I don't own 'Harry Potter**_

* * *

VPOV

I have decided that I will leave her alone in her room for a couple of weeks, perhaps then she will learn who is really in charge here, after Rhonco has come back, perhaps she will not even have the contact of house elf's, I can hurt her as much as I want, but it will never have the same effect as leaving her with no human interaction… that can make a person cold, I should know.

I glance down at the parchment, it would seem that Dumbledore's body is nowhere to be found, it makes me feel uneasy, the old coot is probably planning something and contrary to popular belief it will not be for the greater good, at least I am honest about who I am, he hides behind his family's name.. something I despise.

There is a pop, and Rhonco appears holding the tray "what is the meaning of this?" I demand, I gave the blasted elf one responsibility and he cannot fulfil it? I whip out the wand from my cloak and point it at the miserable creature ready to show him what happens when someone disobeys my orders.

"Rhonco is sorry sir.. Miss says she does not want Rhonco's food" the nervous house elf stutters as he eyes my wand cautiously, I feel my blood beginning to boil, seriously she throws my generosity back in my face; why do I bother even trying?

"Your dismissed" I say as I wave the relieved elf away with one hand, I was trying to help the girl, give her nutrition and get rid of the nightmares she has been suffering from, well if she does not want food, she will not get any.

I have half a mind to storm in to there and whip her in to submission, but I am sure her body will not be able to take anymore today.. I will sleep on it and tomorrow there will be hell to pay.

Placing my wand safely back into my pocket, I storm from my study, my robes billowing in my quickened pace to my room, resting the urge to march straight down the hall and into hers.

* * *

I sit staring at the wall, I am almost certain that he will come storming through that door at any minute and cursing me, or better yet killing me and putting me out of this misery.

At this point I think I would rather die than live, still there is a small part of my deep inside that is rearing to go and ready to fight… if only I can figure out how to execute it.

Oh well I have all the time in the world.

Time ticks by and still there is no sight of him. Well it's not like I did anything wrong anyway, perhaps he is feeling guilty, he should be, my entire body is aching and sore and I am forever marked as property.

I sigh as I lay back, pulling the covers tightly up around over my body, cuddling myself under the duvet, but I can't.. I just have to lay there thinking, if only I had access to my potion supply's.

* * *

I push the plate away, standing up and sharply "I expect a report by twelve, your all dismissed" I say as I glance around the table at my loyal followers, "do not disappoint me or the consequences will be… dire."

With that I turn and leave the room, I learnt long ago I cannot show them kindness, they may like me but they will not respect me and respect is key is my situation., in any situation.

As I walk towards my study I hear a little pop "Does Master want Rhonco to take miss some breakfast?"

I hesitate a little unsure of my decision, before my face and my resolve hardens again "no! she gets nothing today, you may ask again tomorrow."

"Yes Master"

I sigh, sick of thinking about her, she needs to learn her place and until she does then she is not worth my time or effort and I refuse to think about her. Of course I cannot help these thoughts.

I sit down at my desk, noticing the glass of coffee the house elf has prepared and gratefully I take a sip, Hermione needs to be punished, she needs to be beaten and broken so I can rebuild her into what I want. The question is how do I break such a strong witch.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later.. after a night of broken sleep, as I glance to my side for the tray I notice that there is nothing there, no tea or toast, no breakfast.. hmm that was strange even when I was in the waiting cell, we got something. Maybe this is his way of punishing me.. luckily for me, I have gone weeks surviving on meagre rations.

Standing up I walk into the bathroom and take care of my business, showering off which was a difficulty in itself as the warm water stung against my cuts, but it also helped to relax my aching muscles and I felt so dirty and grimy that I just put up with it. As I get out of the shower I stumble and grab a hold of the counter to stop myself from falling, I guess not eating in a while has taken its toll on me and I am actually feeling a little light headed.

Groaning softly I lean back against it, reaching out for a towel and wrapping it around my body, breathing deeply, making sure that I have regained my senses before I let go of the counter, feeling much better, I open the bathroom door and step out of it, catching sight of a figure sitting on my bed, I scream loudly, my hands coming up to my towel and clutching it tighter.

"What are you doing here?" I demand as soon as I realise that it is him.

"This is my house, my room, your mine and you're asking me what I'm doing here?" his eyes penetrate me and his voice is like steel, making me want to bow down and apologize to beg his forgiveness, but of course I refrain.

"Yes" I say simply.

He glares at me, his eyes calculating and I am expecting an argument from him. "Drop your towel" he demands and I just gasp, my mouth dropping open in shock.

"W..What?"

"Did I stutter little girl? Drop your towel"

"No"

He sighs loudly "I have graciously decided to look your disobedience, now apologize and drop the towel."

I hesitate slightly, wondering whether to give in. "I only want to check if everything is healing he says" his voice is soft, but his face portrays the disgust, probably at having to explain himself to a mudblood, I know that if I want to escape more pain then I should just drop it, but no one has ever seen me naked apart from my mum and dad when I was younger, so my pride and dignity will not allow me to let go of the towel.

Oh god…mum and dad. I hope they are okay, having sent them to Australia I would assume their safe, but nothing is certain in these dark times. I just shake my head ever so slowly, locking eyes with him, trying to prove that I am not as weak as he wants me, but my hands are trembling, giving me away as I try to still myself, but the more I think about what happened last time I disobeyed him the more fearful I become.. he is the dark lord after all I have every right to be scared.

He raises his wand and I cringe, closing my eyes and expecting pain, but instead my grip on the towel loosens and it is flying off of my body, I shriek loudly, wondering what kind of spell he has cast upon me, but too considered about my modesty. I reach to grab hold of the towel but he is far too fast for me, so instead I turn and flea the room, slamming the door behind me, leaning back against it and breathing deeply, my chest is flushed and my breathing is heavy, I know it is only a matter of time before he comes to get me.

"go away" I yell out at him "go away, go away, go away" I mutter under my breath as I fall down to the ground, clutching my knees to my chest and holding them there tightly, I hate this, I just want to disappear forever, my eyes flutter closed as tears spring to my eyes and slowly drip down my face, my hands still trembling scared that he will come and get me.

"Open this door right now" there is suddenly a loud bang and I find myself flying forwards just a little.

"No leave me alone" I sob quietly.

"Five"

Seriously he's going to do the countdown?

"Four"

"No" I manage to rasp out, my voice still soft and scratchy.

"Three, two"

I hear him mutter under his breath but I can't make out the words, but I hear the loud crack, before the bare skin of my back is exposed as I feel the cold air on me.

I whimper as I bury my head into the crook of my knees.

"Get up you stupid wench" he snaps, a cold scaly hand on my arm as he tries to drag me but I refuse to budge even a couple of inches.

"You never learn do you?" I can tell his question is rhetorical as it's followed by a swift crack to the back of my head, I don't feel anything for a second but then an overwhelming pain overtakes me, black clouding my vision as I sniffle loudly.

"Get up" I decide to give in and move up to my knees, a red blush on my cheek knowing that the pale skin of my arse is exposed for him to see.

As I begin to stand I feel a hand wrapping itself in my hair, pulling backwards. What the hell is he doing I am doing as he told me, but I don't voice this as he drags me up to my feet and over to the bed. "There's only one way to show you who you truly belong too.." he says as he throws me down on the bed, I bounce upwards, not even bothering to protect my modesty.

And then the meaning of his words hit me and my eyes widen. "No.."

* * *

_**Hmmm I think we all know what will happen next, but whats your opinio**__**n on it?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Facebook: link on profile. **_

_**I'm writing this mainly in vpov because hpov gets tiring after a while, we all know it hurts her however it**__**isn't always obvious how voldemort is feeling. I'm not sure some of you will like this chapter, it is harsh and cruel but I hope you will stick with me anyway.**_

_**If you don't want to read a rape scene skip over this.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it and thank you for everyone's amazing support**_

_**I don't own harry potter I just write about it.**_

* * *

I look down at the girl underneath me as my words and actions finally dawn on her, I have had enough of playing the nice guy, it is time that I just took what I want and right now I want the beautiful witch in front of me.

"No.." she utters the words from her lips.

Inwardly I chuckle, does she not realise her denying me only makes me crave her more. "Oh yes little girl" I say. She raises her hands and begins to slap me in the chest.

Quickly I flash my hand of easily fitting both of her wrists in my large hand. "Now be good or I will tie your pretty little hands to the bed and you won't like that" I say and despite my patronising words, I lean down and press a soft kiss to each of her feminine hands. I study her eyes, not letting my gaze drop to savour her goods just yet.

Her watery eyes stare defiantly up at me "Fine have it your way." I take my wand and mutter a silent spell, ropes shooting from the end and wrapping around her wrists, stretching her arms up and securing them to the headboard.

"You fucking bastard." Her words amuse me but I don't let on.

I reach out and slap her straight across the face, her head snapping to the side. "Be quite" I hiss, I don't want to gag her, I want to hear those beautiful moans and whimpers of pain, but I will do it if I have too.. I have done it before and I certainly have no problem doing it again.

She begins to cry again and for some reason that hurts me more than when I hurt her, I don't like to see the tears, quickly I shrug off not liking these feelings that I am having inside.

"Right Whore" I spit out the last word, I have a feeling it will hurt a girl like her the most. "Are you ready to comply?" I ask wondering if I should take her by force, perhaps I will let her off with some mild groping. My eyes drop down the stretch of her neck, watching the rise and fall of her chest, topped off with perfect pale globes, over her flat stomach, to her tight womanhood, topped with brown curls, hiding it from my view, I will have to do something about that tomorrow.

"No" and there she goes mouthing off.

"You know it didn't have to be like this" with that I shrug my robes off, that was cloaking my naked body, I know I am not handsome, my chest is littered with scares and my skin pale and I'm slightly too thin, but the one thing I am proud of is my nine inch cock. I notice Hermione looking everywhere but at it, well that will not do.

"You might as well look, it's going to be inside you in just a few minutes."

The look on her face it just comical. She is scared and we both know this isn't going to be enjoyable for her. I climb on top of her small and fragile body, knowing my heavy weight must be crushing her but the skin the skin contact is heavenly…. She's so soft and warm.. my penis is so close to her hole, but she has her legs clamped tightly together.

She is sobbing and shaking underneath me as I reach my hands up and roughly grab her lovely breasts, squeezing it and kneading the soft flesh beneath my fingers. I let out a soft moan, my eyes closing as I grind my dick against her thigh.

"Please don't I'm a virgin" she whimpers, of course I had presumed this, but I decide to take pity on her.

"I'll make you a deal" she looks up at me hopefully "I will untie you and you will drop to your knees and worship my cock in your mouth" she shudders at the thought.

"N.."

I cut her off quickly "and in return I will let you keep your precious virginity." I am unsure whether I will keep this promise or not, I guess it depends how talented she is.

"You're a vile despicable excuse for a man" she says and I resist the urge to hit her again, she will get what is coming to her in due time. I merely raise one eyebrow, "I will…" she trails off blushing "I'll suck it" she mumbles.

I smile inwardly at my victory but my face shows nothing. "A wise choice" instead of getting my wand, I untie the ropes by hand, watching as she pulls them free and rubs her sore wrists softly, I can see it in her eyes, she wants to fight I know that she does, but she is wise enough to bide her time, I will have to keep my eyes on Hermione.

"Well? I am waiting" I state as I sit down on the edge of the bed, suddenly she is in front of me, looking nervous, before she shakily drops down to her knees, I part my legs, allowing her to crawl in between them. "Good girl" I mutter as she reaches out, her small hand wrapping around my thick cock, her fingers unable to reach each other. It is quite obvious that she has no idea what to do to me, I knew she was innocent but I guess I had no idea just how much.

"Suck it" my hand comes to the back of her head, winding my fingers through her unruly brown curls and forcing her head downwards, her lips part and my penis enters her warm wet mouth. Holy fuck she even feels better than anyone I have had in a long while.

Her lips clamp around and she sucks softly, swirling her little pink tongue round and round slowly and I let her go at her own pace for now. I let her play for a while, it feels so good, her mouth is so soft and so sweet, such a beautiful witch.

But I need more, I want more. My hand suddenly tightens in her hair and she looks up at me with panicked eyes, which causes me to moan, I love the look of fear in her eyes.

I push her head down roughly, forcing her to take a couple more inches into her mouth, meeting the back of her throat, Hermione gags loudly, but I don't pity her nor do I slow down, instead I force it further enjoying the sensation of her tight throat, tears spring up to her eyes and leak over the side, as I use her hair to pull her head back and forth, her wet saliva coating my cock.

I hear her muffled words, she is probably begging and pleading for me to stop, but I pay absolutely no attention to her, my needs are far more important that hers. I move my other hand so both are on the back of her head and slam hers down, forcing her to take my entire length into her throat, she gags and retches as I hold her there, cutting off the majority of her air supply, but it feels so good she is so tight.

Her hands dig into my thighs as she claws at them desperately. "mmmm mop" I hear her whimper, her nails scratching me and that is the final straw, I know her vision must be blurring by now and she must be close to passing out.

"Fine you can stop" I say as I push her head away, she falls backwards and sprawls across the floor, looking up at me with relief.

"Oww" she sobs softly, her tiny little body shaking as they rack throughout her.

She thinks that she is done. she thinks that is all I want from her. How cute and how naive.

I glance down at my cock that is now glistening with her saliva and smirk. "Get up" I bite out harshly.

She looks a little unsure, before she shakily stands up. I march towards her, noticing how she flinches back in fear away from my touch, but I ignore this and reach out grabbing her arm bruisingly and dragging her over to the bed.

"Ready?" I ask as I push her back on the bed and climb on top of her, noticing how soft her skin feels underneath my body, it has been so long since I have had something so young and so innocent, I plan to take full advantage.

I note the panic in her eyes "for.. what" she stammers, I grab a hold of her hands and hold them above her head. "No…" the message finally sinks in as I run my length over her tight little snatch.. her dry snatch at that. "You said that you wouldn't" her lower lip trembles, as if she is going to cry.

I line my cock up with her entrance, knowing it will hurt even more as she is in no way prepared. "I lied" I say through gritted teeth as I push forwards, slamming my entire length inside of her, taking no pity on her, as my hard dick enters her hole and rips through her barrier and buries to a hilt, she lets out a piercing scream, so loud that I have to resist the urge to cover my ears, she had a set of lungs on her. My little slaves body is completely still, as I glance down at her, her mouth now parted in a silent scream.

Her pussy grips me tightly, almost to a painful point, I am no longer thinking of her as I pound in and out of her with hard and fast thrusts. "mmm so tight" I moan out loudly.

It takes a few minutes, but all of a sudden she begins to struggle to get away from me, the shock seemingly wearing off.

Her legs flail around and she manages to kick me in the shin, I let out a grumble as I glare at her, my eyes piercing into hers, but she isn't focusing on me, no she is looking somewhere else. "Behave" I snap as I raise one hand and slap her right breast hard, marvelling in the way that her soft flesh jiggles from the slap.

Her legs slow but she is still struggling. "You will behave or I will tie you up and then I will really hurt you" I warn her and by the way she gulps I trust that she knows this is no idle threat.

I have stopped my thrusting as I look at her warningly, she still doesn't seem to be getting the message of just how serious I actually am. Bitch and the fact that she is denying me of my pleasure only makes me angrier and when I am angry I get violent.

I lean down, taking one of her pink nipples in my mouth, sucking it softly, swirling my tongue around making it hard and lulling her into a false sense of security before I clamp my teeth together around it, biting hard, she jerks her body trying to pull her breast away from my mouth but my teeth only bite harder now.

I pull away, figuring she will be a good girl now and that I can let go of her hands, moving my own down, grabbing a hold of her small breasts, feeling the soft flesh under my fingers and moaning. Squeezing tightly as I continue to thrust in and out over and over again, it only takes a short time before I feel the pleasure beginning to rise up inside of me, pulling out quickly "Oh Merlin" I yell as I hit orgasm, my entire body tingling as I squirt my sticky white cum all over her stomach, admiring the way that it contrasts against her pale skin, she looks so good covered in my fluids.

I climb off of her, careful not to get any cum on me, standing up my legs shaking slightly as I walk around, grabbing her hair and wiping my cock with it cleaning it off.

I turn away from her after releasing her hair and grab my robes, hearing her snivelling as I redress, trying to ignore the pang of guilt I am feeling due to her.

"I will send a mediwitch up to inspect you and deal with the damages" I say, knowing that I have probably tore her.

"once she is gone you may shower, eat and then go to bed, I will be back in the morning." With that I walk out of the door without a backwards glance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Facebook: Hannah Snuggleswithsnape.**

**Or link on profile.**

**Sorry it's taken so long.. my laptop broke.. and I did have a couple of chapters written, but there lost now, so I apologize for the rubishness.**

**Second. I am going to start a new story.. well start writing it anyway… any pairing suggestions or idea's the only pairing I refuse to do is Hermione/Ron and probably Hermione/Harry.**

**Or one shot requests? I'm in the mood for that =)**

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you all enjoy it..**

**I don't own Harry potter**

* * *

"_Enter" I call out as I hear the knock on the door. _

_The mediwitch I had sent to see Hermione walks in. I don't say anything, instead I wait impatiently for her to speak, for some unknown reason I really want her to say that Hermione is okay, that I have no caused her any serious harm, that she is not distressed. I wonder why, normally I wouldn't be bothered. Perhaps it is just that I do not want to go through the effort of finding another slave, yes that's it. _

_I watch as the woman in front of me shuffles nervously, I try not to smirk, but I truly do love the power I have over these people, I bet my blasted mother and father never thought I would amount to anything when I was so cruelly abandoned. "I erm..I"_

_Dismissing my thoughts of my parents I take a large sip of my firewhisky as I urge her on. "Well?" I bark out, staring at the incompetent fool in annoyance, I hate to have my time wasted, she is lucky I do not crucio her._

_Her eyes widen slightly as she gulps loudly and quickly recovers. "She is fine, I had to give her three stiches as there was some tearing but apart from that she will recover quickly… physically at least" she mutters the last part under her breath but I hear it._

"_And what state was she in when you left her?"_

"_She cried all the way through my lord, and was still crying when I left"_

"_Your dismissed" I say as I glance down at my desk, I may have enjoyed hurting her, I am a sadist after all but I don't want her to be mentally scarred, I want my slave to be in perfect health, however perhaps this will be a good thing.. she needs to be broken just a little bit._

_The door slams… and I lean back in my chair, taking another sip of the burning liquid… I will go visit her tonight in her chambers, perhaps I will take her a special treat._

_I whimper softly, my entire body aching and sore.. down below especially, the damn healer wouldn't give me any pain relief, hell she wouldn't even numb me when she gave me stitches, no doubt under voldemorts orders, he probably wanted me to suffer even more._

_I sniffle lightly as I curl up in a little ball, my skin is still red and sore from where I spent hours in the bath trying to scrub it clean, but I still feel completely dirty and spoilt and what is worse? I have given my virginity to a psychotic madman. Well I didn't give it to him, he just took it anyway. _

_My hand rests on my stomach, rubbing it softly, it always seems to calm me to do that…. Only this time It doesn't seem to be working anywhere near as well. I wanted to save myself to marriage, but now I don't have that choice, I feel so violated and used and the sad thing is, I am sure that this is only just the beginning. Tears begin to prickle in my eyes again, but I quickly blink them away, I refuse to shed another tear, my eyes are already red and puffy and sore, I don't want to do it again. I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep. _

_I close my eyes tightly and luckily for me, I am more drained than I thought._

"_Wake up" a hand shakes me, I scream loudly as my eyes snap open, and I sit straight up on the bed, my eyes lock on to his and I quickly begin to shuffle away from him._

"_I'm not going to hurt you" he says calmly, but I don't trust him, why would I? especially after the way that he lied to me last time, I don't even want to be within the same room as him. As much as my pride doesn't want me to admit, I am scared.. unbelievably so._

_The cool air hits me and I shiver slightly, glancing down and I quickly realise that I am exposed, my cheeks turn a soft shade of red as I blush as I scramble forwards, grabbing the the covers and pulling them upwards and over my body. "It's nothing I haven't seen before" he says with that damned smirk… really he's making fun of this situation?_

_I want to gag, I feel physically sick, just knowing he had his slimy hands on me, repulses me to no end, I want to pull of every inch of skin that he has ever touched. "How can you rape me and make a joke of it?" I demand as I look down willing the thoughts away, trying not to let the unshed tears escape._

"_I didn't rape you, your my slave I own everything. I own your body" he glares lustfully at me as he takes the sheet and pulls it away, making me instantly nervously, my entire body tensing in fear "I own your breasts" the back of his hand brushes over the globes, his hand feeling like a heavy weight as it drifts over my stomach. "I own your cunt" I gasp at his harsh words but they have a strange effect on me, I tingle down below.. that has never happened before and as he touches my core, I whimper, it's still sore, my eyes snap closed as I pray to whoever is up there that he gets off off me your breasts, your mind and heart, how can I rape something that is mine?"_

"_I…"_

_He raises one hand, the one that was touching my pussy, effectively cutting me off. "Now do you want to argue with me, which won't end well for you or would you like to behave and then we can eat?" he asks me._

_I purse my lips, refusing to answer the question in any way, I want to argue but I don't want to be hurt. I want him to go away, but I cannot tell him that. So I'll settle for him being nice to me. _

"_Wise choice." "Besides you must have liked it" he says as he wipes his wet and sticky fingers over my cheek and I shy away. _

_I want to yell at him, but before I can so much as open my mouth a spoon is suddenly placed at my lips, I hadn't even seen him bring anything in. I shake my head slowly._

"_I can feed myself" I say petulantly as I turn my head to the side._

"_You can but you're not" I purse my lips, _

"_Why?" _

"_Just do it" he growls and fearing the repercussions if I do not obey, I open my mouth and allow him to place the spoon inside. The tomato soup is rich and creamy and it tastes good, so I eagerly take spoon after spoon, avoiding looking at him. I am in fact rather surprised by his tenderness, shouldn't he be torturing me or mocking me.. not that I am complaining of course._

_I peek up at him from beneath lowered eyelashes as I try to get a read on what is going on in his mind. He is staring at me in something close to wonder and is that tenderness? No it cannot be I must be mistaken. "Why did you do it?" I ask quietly. _

_I hear his heavy sigh, before he places the spoon down._

"_We've already discussed this" he says as though I am being unreasonable for asking._

"_But why not give me to opportunity to give it to you, instead of just taking it" I mumble, blushing._

_His hand is suddenly on my chin, lifting it upwards, forcing me to look up at him. "Would you have given yourself to me?"_

"_I don't know" I reply and it is true, I really am unsure as to whether I would have or not "probably if it meant you would have been gentler with me." _

"_Finish your soup" he mumbles as he brings the spoon to my mouth again, I frown, biting on my lower lip softly. _

"_Please answer, I need to know." I know that I'm probably sounding very desperate at the minute. "Will it be a regular occurrence?"_

"_Finish your soup" he snaps as he slams the dish on the side, gets up and walks out of the room. I stare after him in shock. _

_What the hell?_

_Damn stupid wench, why must she ask those kind of questions? Why did she talk to me like that? Make me doubt myself and my actions. _

_Glaring at everyone who passes I storm my way down the hall, there is only one person I can talk to this about, I will go to Severus' chambers, finally arriving, I stand in front of the door hesitating slightly before I raise one hand and knock loudly and I wait for him to answer. For most of my followers I wouldn't do this, I would just walk inside, uncaring of their privacy, but I have come to find that I do actually respect Severus and I like him to a certain extent, therefore he gets small privileges. _

_The door opens and the sullen potions masters appears. "My lord" he says, his face unsurprised, almost as if he expected me to be coming to him. He opens the door wide, I nod in greeting and enter, slipping past him. _

_I sit down on the plush chair by the fire, noticing the tall slightly chubby boy kneeling in the corner, dressed in only a pair of black silk boxers, bruises covering his entire body; looks like I am not the only one who has been having a lot of fun recently. "I assume there is something you want to speak to me about" Severus says as he enters the room, holding too glasses, passing one to me. _

_I nod. "About Hermione." I notice Longbottom's ears prick up as I mention her name. "I did something last night.. and now she's upset" I state simply._

"_You mean you.." his eyebrow raises in surprise as he sits down opposite me. "Had sex with her?" he finishes "and I will assume that she did not give you consent to do this" he adds and once again I feel the guilt in the pit of my stomach. _

"_I didn't have her consent no, but what's strange is that I have done this to hundreds of women before but I have never felt remorse"_

"_And you do this time?" he asks, his voice one of surprise._

"_I think I do."_

_We sit in silence for a few minutes, he looks as though he is contemplating what I have just told him, perhaps it is not such a bad thing, I have always wanted someone to be devoted to me, someone who will love me and be there at the end of every day to relax me, I just didn't imagine that I would love her back and that she would change her mind on so many different issues, I have never felt guilt in my life._

"_Is that such a bad thing?" Severus asks, pretty much echoing my thoughts._

"_Perhaps not." _

"_Hmmm"_

"_I was wondering if you could draw her up some potions, a morning after, pain relief and a contraceptive one."_

"_Of course my lord" he says as he bows his head._

_I nod and lean back in the chair "she is a beautiful girl" I remark "I could do a lot worse than Hermione Granger, she has intelligence too and wit and an underlying strength, most girls would have crumbled by now."_

"_Yes, just a shame she is an insufferable know it all" I chuckle darkly at that, although I feel a wave of protectiveness wash over me. "But in all seriousness my lord, you could not do much better."_

_I sigh loudly before nodding, standing and walking from the room.. I will have to give this some serious thought. However even if I have feelings for her it does not mean that I will go easy on her, or let on, she needs to learn to obey me._


End file.
